The Doctors Daily Life
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: A collection of drabbles of daily life in the TARDIS. Features Ten and his companions . I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own some brilliant Doctor Who pop vinyls.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Martha were walking past the Seine , where they smelt the delicious smells of baked goods and coffee coming from a nearby café . The Doctor pulled her hand , and dragged her in .

There were plenty of customers sitting at the tables jammed into the smallish café , and there was a glass cabinet displaying cakes, croissants and bagels . But what got the Doctors attention was a glass tray stacked with chocolate muffins . He loved chocolate muffins , and he was craving one .

' I'll have two of those please ' he addressed the young male barista behind the tiled counter , ' and I'll have some earl grey tea as well , two please. To take away . It's a beautiful day !' he beamed .

As Martha and the Doctor left the café , on the way to find somewhere to sit , perhaps near the Eiffel Tower, he ripped off the white paper from his muffin , and smelled it with delight. He bit into it , murmuring with pleasure , and he noticed Martha hadn't started eating hers. He questioned the look on her face .

' Um, I'm not much of a chocolate muffin eater' she admitted .

' You don't like chocolate muffins ?' he repeated, he was in shock . A simple human treat, and Martha Jones didn't like the taste . She shook her head.

' Brilliant ! Can I have yours then please ?' she handed it over to him.

The Doctor had a sore stomach that afternoon . One too many chocolate muffins had made him sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you have a plan ? Asked Rose, standing next to the Doctor on the muddy banks of a river . They were planning to go on an African safari, but the Doctor had somehow managed to get them kicked off the vehicle on the second day , by narrating his own tour to the other guests . The TARDIS was parked back at the hotel, it would be a long walk back. They just had to think of a plan on which way would be best . A lone alligator was on the banks sitting there on the bank , watching them , probably hungry.

' Yep' pipping the P

'Is it a good one ?' She asked.

'Yep' he said again.

'You don't really have a plan do you ?'

'No, I don't' . He admitted ,sighing.

That's when they noticed the alligator heading towards them , its mouth snapping .

'You know that plan I didn't have ?' he asked, looking scared, but excited at the same time . I have one ' as he grabbed Roses hand .

' RUN!' as they climbed the grassy hill out of harms way .


	3. Chapter 3

Donna and the Doctor raced to a locked door , on a little shop in the middle of a paved alley way in the middle of England . They were being chased by an alien bird , whose white large , nearly transparent wings were soaring in the overcast sky above , trying to find them .

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his brown pinstriped suit jacket. ' Ahh a shop ! I like a little shop . This will do to hide in ,' as he pointed his sonic to the brass lock on the wooden door . Nothing happened .

' Ohhh.. its wood ' he had just realised his mistake . ' My screwdriver doesn't work on wood' he explained to Donna , who had just arrived behind him , after stooping down on the mint step of the shop .

' It. Doesn't . Do. Wood !' she barked . She held out a small brass key she was holding in her hand

' well.. Its lucky I knicked this from under the door mat ' she said , opening the door with a click .

' Oh , Donna, I could kiss you ! ' The Doctor exclaimed .

' Don't spaceman. PLEASE don't' Donna replied , as they locked the door behind them, the skeletal transparent body of the beast still flying overhead.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat down in his favourite armchair , and logged into Facebook. Rose had introduced it to him a few weeks back, and he was hesitant . There was no need to tell people on there what he was doing , or what he was thinking , they saw him plenty of times , and he was usually pretty vocal about his thoughts. But Rose had urged him to set up a profile , as she didn't want him to miss out on all the fun that Jack and herself had in their downtime.

Over the past week or so, he had grown to love Facebook. He was actually surprised about the number of banana appreciation pages and groups there were, and he had also liked some pages of famous people ,bands and musicians he had met , however he had to laugh at some conspiricies and some urban legends people had made up of some of them . He had corrected a few people about the conspiracies of the first man on the moon , well, nearly argued , by telling them he watched it happen , that he was there on the moon when Neil Armstrong set foot . Rose had seen his comments , and told him quite firmly , that ' we weren't there , remember ?'

He looked at the status update bar on his home page , and typed in The Doctor is in the TARDIS flying above Jupiter

2 seconds later he got a notification that Rose Tyler had commented on that status

Doctor, you can't tell people that the TARDIS is above Jupiter ! They will think you are drunk or something !

5 seconds later , he got a notification from Captain Jack Harkness.

' Yes he can tell them where we are ! '

The Doctor typed

' Thankyou Jack lol '

Jack Harkness commented:

' Do you even know what LOL stands for ?'

The Doctor typed. 'Yes. Lots of Love'

Jack Harkness commented:

' Oh , Doc, never knew you felt that way '

The Doctor commented:

' Jack. No. Just no '

Jack Harkness commented:

' ….. ( sad face emoction)

Rose Tyler looked up from her mobile and glared at the two men sitting in the room with her

' Shut up you two ! I'm on Facebook ! I'm trying to relax here !'


	5. Chapter 5

The smells and sounds of a carnival on a nearby planet were surrounding the Doctor and Martha as they wandered around the hilly terrain, scattered with small trees, grass and small wildflowers . In the distance a stone monastery stood alone .

' Tell me why we are here again Doctor ' asked Martha . She was holding a large teddy bear in her arms , the one the Doctor had won for her with an amazing throw of a ball at the target .

' This is the festival of the offering of the monks , it happens every 100 years . The people of Starburst – Martha shot him a questioning look ' this planet was named after when a local star system burst into a bright green light about a million years ago ' he explained . Anyway , the monks who used to live in that monastery ,they helped the people of Starburst by letting them seek refuge when a great fire was set in a forest. Those trees are the only ones that are left , pointing at the small trees standing on the edge , on the perimeter .

Martha could imagine what this place would've looked like with a forest . ' It would've been beautiful ' she murmured .

' Yeah, it was ' agreed the Doctor . He was glancing around through the crowd to find something else to do .

' Oh, a hall of mirrors !' He exclaimed , tugging Martha on the hand , towards the attraction . ' These are brilliant ! '

The Doctor and Martha had a fabulous time in the large hall of mirrors , that showed them what they would look like if they were short, tall, large and stick thin. When the Doctor stood in front of one bendy mirror, the one that tricked people that they were slimmer than usual , he just stood there . The illusion hadn't worked , and he was disappointed .

Martha stood behind him , and touched him on the shoulder.

' Doctor' she said , matter of factly ' You can't trick a Time Lord with this one, you are already skinny ' she joked , as the Doctor stood there with a frown on his face .


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS had seven keys , 5 of them hidden throughout the ship . Donna always had her key on her keychain , the souviner one from Pompeii , when they went back after the eruption of Vesuvius . And she knew the Doctor always had one on him , somewhere deep in the pockets of his suit , or in his trench coat.

Donna knew that , as one Sunday afternoon, she was bored , and she asked the Doctor to tell her where they were .

' They're hidden ', he told her. ' I have placed them in spots that you won't be able to locate them', he added, like a challenge .

So Donna set off on her mission to find the keys

She found the first one hidden underneath the blue teapot in the kitchen , sitting solo on the shelf .

She found the second one hidden in a copy of Gullivers Travels , that was sitting on a table in the library.

The third one was located , deep in the pockets of a leather jacket in the wardrobe .

The fourth key was found , not sure how , or why, in the Doctors own bathroom , rattling away in an empty hair gel container.

The fifth one was a bit harder to find . She spent nearly three hours searching for it , the Doctor trailing her every move throughout the TARDIS, smirking but not saying a word .

' WHERE IS IT ? she demanded.

'Not telling ' he replied gleefuly . He was enjoying this .

Donna searched for that key , well into the night , until she finally gave up. The Doctor had found the perfect hiding place , and it had stumped her .

'I give up' she sighed , as she sunk into the pillows of the sofa .

The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading and surveyed her .

' Its not like you to give up, Donna' he told her . ' Keep looking '

' You have a really great hiding place ' she replied , half praising and in half defeat .

' You'll find it eventually' he encouraged her .

Donna found that fifth key two days later , when she was going through her bag . It was found in one of the compartments , completely forgotten . She ran into the console room , where the Doctor was doing some repairs

'Found it !' she exclaimed, proud of herself .

The Doctor looked up from underneath the console, and grinned at her .

' You really should stop losing keys Donna, I really can't keep making copies for you '


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Tyler lifted her right hand over her left shoulder and tossed the coin she was holding in her hand into the Trevi Fountain , Rome .It was May 22 , 1762 , and her and the Doctor had just attended the ingratiation of the newly complete fountain held by Pope Clemens XIII .

' Rose Tyler', started the Doctor , who was standing beside her on the edge , marvelling at the papal coat of arms of the fountain , ' you may have been the first person in history to toss a coin into this fountain . What did you wish for ?' he inquired , curious.

Rose turned her head and faced him .

' Does it need saying? It's the same thing I wish for every day . I don't need to toss a coin into the fountain to wish anything. '

The Doctor surveyed her face, she had her tongue between her teeth , a smile on her face

' To stay with you forever ' she told him .

The Doctor grinned back , he loved that smile of hers .

' Come on,' he tugged her hand . ' Lets visit the Spanish Steps . They aren't even 50 years old yet ! Allonsy!' as they walked off through the city , hand in hand.

Little did she know , two months later , when there was an army of ghosts , really cybermen , and Daleks , and she was pulled into the void , that wishes didn't always come true.


	8. Chapter 8

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist .

' Do not challenge me Doctor' she said.

And Martha Jones raised the Wii remote that she was clenching in her hands , the Doctor standing next to her in front of the TV , holding his Wii remote , ready to battle .

' I box every morning ' Martha warned him .

' Muhammed Ali taught me to box ' The Doctor challenged . ' Just saying' as he flung the remote .


	9. Chapter 9

' I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight', Rose said to the Doctor , as they unlocked the TARDIS door and walked up the ramp. ' That movie gave me the creeps ' .

' I can't believe you have never seen The Shining before ' the Doctor replied , locking the door behind him , ' It's a shame Jack didn't stay for the rest of the movie '. Jack had wandered off in the mddle of the premiere , and they didn't know where he had gotten to .

Rose felt a prickle on her neck , and looked at the coral wall opposite her .

In blood , was written ' Here's Johnny ' , and Rose screamed .

' Doctor ! Look !' she gasped . The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver , ready to scan . He was ready to defend his TARDIS and Rose, and was also ready to fight. He also didn't know who or what was able to break into the TARDIS strong defences .

As he started scanning , someone started to fiddle with the TARDIS door, the Doctor and Rose could hear the lock clicking . Rose grabbed the Doctors hand with her own, scared .

' Whoever this is , be warned I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey , and this earth is protected ' The Doctor warned, his screwdriver now pointed to the door .

The door clicked open , and someone in a Freddy Kruger mask popped his head around the door . Rose screamed again . The Doctor, however, walked over to the figure , and pulled off the mask .

' So, did you miss me ?' asked Jack , who was laughing .

' Jack , you idiot !' yelled Rose .

' Really , Jack ', added the Doctor . ' That was an awful prank . And there is one way you can make it up to us . '

Jack Harkness spent the next day and a half wiping off the red paint of the wall , because the TARDIS kept refusing to do it for him .

He was in the middle of trying to get rid of the crimson paint for the third time , when himself felt someone watching him . He turned around and screamed himself .

Two people were standing behind him , wearing gas masks .

' Are you my mummy?' said the taller figure .

The two people whipped off their masks , and Rose and the Doctor laughed at Jacks frightened expression on his face .

' Not … fair ' he managed

' Jack , did you really think we would let you get away with what you did last night ?' asked Rose , still laughing at Jack .

That was the afternoon that Jack , Rose and The Doctor agreed not to go to a horror movie premiere again.


	10. Chapter 10

'Three things , Daleks !' Yelled the Doctor . 'Three things !', he repeated as he held up three fingers .

'One, I have better things to do with my day , like not being exterminated , I don't really want to do that today . You have another crazy , stupid scheme to take over this universe , and I will have to stop you . '

'Two, you lot really need to get a new look . You still look like you are made out of tin cans. Soooo 1970's . Really ? The 1970's are over . Its not happening . '

The 7 Daleks started repeating in unision.

' Whats your point ? WHATS YOUR POINT ? TELL US , TELL US!' They demanded .

'I'm getting to that , if you stop talking ! Three, you forget who I came with . Remember Captain Jack Harkness ? Yep, the man who can't die. And he is the man who can do this ', he finished up as Jack burst through the door and blasted the Daleks in one go .

' Well, Doc' observed Jack when all the Daleks were destroyed. ' It just proves if you look like you are made out of a tin can, you can be knocked over . Or , in this case, blown up ' , as they walked out of the Crucible , the universe safe again.


	11. Chapter 11

The paper in the fortune cookie told her ' Elegant surroundings will soon surround you'

Donna Noble read the fortune and laughed . She passed it to the Doctor , sitting opposite her at the Chinese restaurant and he laughed as well.

' That's not a fortune' he scoffed . ' I can take you to one of the most elegant surroundings any time , like now '

Donna followed him back to the TARDIS, and a short time later , they were opening the doors to the crowd of well-wishers at Prince Charles and Lady Diana's wedding at St Pauls Cathedral , 29 July 1981.

' OI , Spaceman ! ' Donna spoke up .' I wanted an elegant surrounding, NOT ONE WHERE THE FAIRY TALE ENDS!'


	12. Chapter 12

The TARDIS materialised on the south bank of the Yamuna River in Agra , India. The Doctor and Martha stepped out , and Martha gasped .

' The Taj Mahal , one of the seven wonders of the world , construction started in 1631, when Mughal Emperor Shah Jahan wanted to build a memorial of his wife Mumtaz Maha, a Muslim Persian princess . And today , it's the 500th anniversary of its construction .. ooohhh, its brilliant that its still here for people to enjoy ! Shall we take a look ? Asked the Doctor , who turned his head to face Martha , her mouth was agape in amazement .

' I've always wanted to come here , ever since I was a teenager ' she managed . ' Thankyou for bringing me !' She hugged the Doctor, who gladly returned the embrace .

' You're welcome … um why do you have your phone ? ' He asked curiously .

' I need to take photos of this , to prove that I have been here !'

' No cameras are allowed . You can't take photographs inside ' he told her … then grinned .

' But I can't see any signs saying that we can't !' As he took out his own camera out of his coat pocket , as they walked toward the ivory white marble mausoleum , stunning set against the Indian morning sun.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor looked at his reflection in the mirror over the Tyler flat's bathroom and grimaced . Jackie Tyler had just given him a trim, because he needed a haircut , and Jackie had offered to cut it for him, she was a bit more civil towards him than his previous incarnation , and he liked Jackie .

' Short ? SHORT!' he managed .

He ran back out to the kitchen , where Jackie and Rose were sitting down to a cup of tea .

' Umm.. Jackie , why do I have a crewcut ? ' he asked . ' I won't be able to style my hair another 6 weeks !' he added disappointed , while Jackie and Rose Tyler laughed at the look of disgust on his face .


	14. Chapter 14

'I wouldn't drink that too fast' , she warned.

'Ah, my brain.. gah it hurts !' Moaned the Doctor , putting his hands to his temple . Donna stared at him from across the picnic table at the carnival they were attending on a distant planet. Tourists were rushing around , and there was a band playing nearby . Donna and himself had just bought two slushies from a nearby vendor , and this was the Doctors first time of trying one.

' Can't say I didn't warn you' replied Donna . ' You great big Dumbo. I told you not to drink your banana split slushie too fast, and now you are going to have an ice cream headache for the rest of the day !'

The Doctor did indeed have brain freeze from that slushie , and he had learned his lesson. Don't drink frozen drinks too fast, even if they were banana flavoured.


	15. Chapter 15

Martha Jones took a sip of the beverage out of her mug , swallowed and then promptly wanted to be sick.

'Yuck ! That tastes like sludge !' She managed , the horrid taste still lingering in her mouth.

The Doctor wandered in to the kitchen where she was standing next to the sink , and questioned the look of disgust on her face .

' What's wrong ? Don't you like the coffee I made you ? I think I made it right , I don't usually make coffee .. He was cut of by Martha

' Drink this . I appreciate you making coffee for me Doctor , but this tastes like sludge ,sorry' She handed him the coffee mug and he took a sip.

' Wellll.. it may taste like sludge to you , Martha Jones, but to me it tastes like caffeinated sludge ' he grinned , enjoying the taste .


	16. Chapter 16

'I really can't believe you are wearing that Jack' , Rose told him as they left the TARDIS , ready to go trick or treating . She made a convincing witch , complete with a fake wart on her nose , and a black witches hat on her head. The street they landed on was busy with children dressed up in various costumes .

'I can't believe you two want to go trick or treating , really? Only little kids go trick or treating these days , but well.. if you can't beat them , join them' , The Doctor piped up , swinging his Jack o Lantern candy basket in his hand . ' But what I can't understand is , what is Jack wearing that for ? You could've picked ANYTHING to wear for a costume , Jack , but that ? ' The Doctor refused to wear a costume , opting with his usual brown pin striped suit and white converse.

' There wasn't anything I liked in all the costume shops you took us to , Doc ' Jack replied . ' Besides , I found this in the TARDIS wardrobe. Rose didn't want to wear it , and we will get more candy if one of us is a ballerina .'

' Jack ', the Doctor told him ' But that was my grand daughters pink tutu !' He sputtered , as they rang the first doorbell on a brick two story house .

' Trick or treat !' Rose and Jack greeted the occupier , smiling sweetly .

' Oh, what a pretty ballerina ! The elderly lady told them , dropping the candy into each of their buckets . Jack looked at his after thanking the woman , and grinned

' See Doc, I told you we would get more candy,' rattling his bucket, nearly already halfway full.


	17. Chapter 17

" Donna' the Doctor questioned as he walked into the study , where he found his companion sitting at a table , surrounded with paper cranes made of all different coloured and patterned paper . ' What are you doing ? I know we just visited Osaka , and you loved it , and you learned to do origami , but what is with the paper cranes ? You've been folding them for months now '

' I am making a wish ' Donna answered , as she folded the last crane . ' The Japanese have an ancient myth , a promise , if someone folds 1000 paper cranes , the Gods will grant them eternal good luck . Now then space man , can you help me string them please ?'

To this day , the 1000 paper cranes are still hanging in Donna and Shaun Temples house, however Donna has forgotten where she made them , and forgotten that one autumn day, she visited Japan and was taught to fold origami .


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE : Thanks for all your wonderful reviews to this story ! If you have a prompt for me , please let me know !**

* * *

'BEHAVE!' The Doctor ordered his TARDIS as it started going haywhire. He was running around the console, trying to hold on and trying to push buttons and pull levers at the same time to stabilise the tossing , turning and shaking. As he tried to pull one lever after about 10 minutes , there was a particularly huge shake , a clang and golden sparks started to emit from the console .

'What was that ?!' Exclaimed Martha , who was gripping onto the rails .

' We've hit something ' The Doctor answered , ' The readings are telling me we've hit a structure of some kind ', as the TARDIS landed with a crash . ' But what ?" he asked , picking himself of the grated floor , and ran up the ramp , Martha following him closely behind, her hands were red from gripping firmly.

She stepped out of the doors , and looked at the structure before her eyes .

' You're kidding me , did we… ' she was interrupted by the Doctor , who was looking at the same structure , his eyes wide .

' Yep', pipping the P sound. ' The TARDIS crashed into the Tower of Pisa, wellll… now , the Leaning Tower of Pisa . At least we both know the real reason why it leaned '.


	19. Chapter 19

' Rocket skates ! These are brilliant , all you need to do is to strap your feet into them , sync up to an app on your phone , and press the little green button . I love rocket skates , much faster than normal roller skates ' The Doctor was explaining enthusiastically these skates to Rose , where they were standing at the hire counter in a roller skating rink in London.

' That'll be 10 quid ' said the young man from the other side of the desk . The Doctor glanced at Rose , she recognised the pleading look in his eyes . It was either this , otherwise he would the psychic paper to get a free hire .

' Two pairs please ' Rose told the attendant . He handed over two pairs , and the Doctor and Rose put them on , downloaded the app onto their phones , however , when the Doctor pressed that little green button on his pair, nothing happened .

' Oh, whats wrong !' he complained , pressing the button continuously , his forehead scrunched up in frustration.

' Maybe take them back to swap them ?' Suggested Rose .

' Nah', the Doctor told her , face suddenly lit up . ' Nothing the screwdriver can't fix ' as he pointed the sonic to the skates , and they skated off to join the rest of the people , enjoying this new trend in the distant future.


	20. Chapter 20

'I have one rule when visiting this planet', the Doctor told Donna as they walked through the lush jungle surroundings of Khepri , ' is not to feed the trolls '

' Sorry, what do you mean TROLLS?! Surely , not those ugly things that hide under bridges ?! Donna responded , fanning herself with her hand, it was a very hot day .

' Yes, exactly like those things . But don't let them hear you call them ugly , they are very highly sensitive . They are called Argisasserans , and they prefer growing their own food ' the Doctor explained . ' So don't feed them !'

' I wasn't going to ! I am not sharing any food with those ugly creatures ' countered Donna , as they walked past a palm tree. Suddenly a massive olive green figure popped out from behind the tree .

' DID YOU CALL ME UGLY ?! ' Roared the troll , his face red with anger .

' Told you not to call them ugly ' The Doctor muttered under his breath .

' Hello , I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna . She didn't mean to insult you ' the Doctor greeted the troll .

' She will die !' threatened the troll

' Right , no , before she dies . She wants to share something with you, you will think its delicious '. ' Donna', he added in an undertone . ' Give him your chewing gum '

' That's your plan ? You told me not to feed the trolls !' she argued , netherless, she handed over the packet of mint chewing gum .

' Yeah , I did , but just wait' as he tossed the packet to the troll, who caught it in a massive olive green hand . He looked at it curiously .

' Try a stick ' offered the Doctor . You know what I love about Argisasserans ? You lot are always curious about new things . And frankly , you may need to chew it , I'm sorry, but your breath stinks ' he added , as the troll started chewing , his mouth full of gum . The troll opened his mouth to retaliate , but when attempting to speak, he couldn't . His large yellow teeth were stuck .

'Oops ' said the Doctor . ' Can't talk ?' he asked gleefuly . He grabbed Donna's hand .

'NOW RUN! ALLONS-Y !'he yelled .


	21. Chapter 21

' Welcome to Laolea ! ' exclaimed the Doctor , as he opened the TARDIS doors , they had landed in the middle of the fields of a farm . ' Everything here is giant sized . The animals , the buildings , even the residents . Ooh, look ! A giant chicken ! That is perfect transport to have a look around this place ! We can ride them Rose ' he explained , as two man sized chickens wandered past , clucking .

' That is a really stupid, terrible idea Doctor ' Rose told him . ' I'm not getting on a chicken ! '

' You're no fun ' he complained . ' Come on, live a little . Lets try it '. As he hopped onto the back of one of the animals . He stared at Rose , who was standing next to her chicken ,on the ground scattered with chicken feed, unsure if she wanted to do this or not.

' This is a really stupid idea, but I'm willing to try it ' Rose muttered under her breath as she clambered on , but the Doctor heard her .

' That's the spirit . Now come on ! Lets see, how do you move ? … ahhh.. like this' , as he gently tapped the bird on the side with his foot ,speeding off, Rose not too far behind him on her own bird. He heard Rose's laughter in the background and he laughed himself .

' ALLONS-Y! ' he called , as the bird sped up past man sized merino sheep grazing in the long green grass, baaing as they went past , the sun beating down on them as they raced off to explore Laolea.


	22. Chapter 22

They were raiding the pantry when they heard a cough behind them. Martha and Jack turned around , sprung , to see the Doctor standing behind them , a smirk on his lips .

' Are you looking for these ?' he asked, holding up the packet of corn chips . ' You may want some of that guacamole dip though' he added , pointing to the medium sized jar on the shelf . Jack grabbed it off the shelf .

' Come on, the movie is starting !' he encouraged . ' You don't want to miss the start of the Wizard of Oz ! '

As they walked back to the TARDIS cinema , they all started singing .

' We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz !, the Doctor singing it loudest of all.


	23. Chapter 23

Donna Noble was alone in her room , ready for bed , after having a long soaking bath from todays adventure , meeting Abraham Lincoln , when she heard slamming drawers and doors in the distance . As she put on her pink fluffy slippers , she heard the Doctor bellow her name.

' DONNA! I CANT FIND THE REMOTE!' he yelled . ' WHERE IS IT?!'

Donna opened her bedroom door , and followed the sounds of the Doctors voice , and the slams of the drawers and doors . She found the Doctor in the TV room , looking frustrated , now searching between the sofa cushion covers , he had thrown some of the white cushions on the TARDIS blue carpet . Donna sighed as she entered the room , the Doctor looking up at the sound of her voice .

' You great big Dumbo ' she insulted , ' check next to the TV where you left it last night ' . The Doctor strode to the TV cabinet , and the remote was sitting where Donna said it was .

' Hah ! I would have been so upset if I missed the final episode of _Friends_ ! , as he turned on the TV, the theme song to Friends just starting to play as he sat down , ready to find out if Ross and Rachel would get back together.


End file.
